Tales of an Imperial Agents Heart
by T.K. Edwards
Summary: After a mission that turned out to be a trap, Chiss agent Te'ndiodo is reunited with Shara Jenn - also known as Watcher Two - and is shocked to find her loyalty changed. All the while Kaliyo Djannis tries to rekindle her love for the agent. Focus on three characters; The Chiss Agent, Kaliyo and Shara. (Title subject to change)
1. Betrayal

**I'm not very good at romances so don't judge me too hard if you have any ideas where I should take the story from here please let me know. Please read and drop a review.**

* * *

1

The Star Cabal threat was over, the Black Codex secured but Imperial Intelligence was no more, the Dark Council butchered it for resources for the war effort. In its place stood Sith Intelligence, loyal only to the Sith and not the Empire. That annoyed Te'ndiodo greatly, he worked for Intelligence saved countless Imperial lives and that was the thanks the Empire gave. Unacceptable. He missed the days of contacting Watcher Two—Shara Jenn—for mission briefs, he missed her the most because they had a romance of sorts going on, but the relationship became strained after going undercover as an SIS agent. There he learned that the Empire brainwashed him, under the orders of the former Keeper. To end the brainwashing, he used the brainwashing serum again, and it almost killed him.

Part of him blamed Intelligence for the brainwashing and he blamed Shara for not informing him. After a heated argument the relationship ended. He felt foolish afterwards, the paranoia that he had developed had ruined the one real thing in his life. Kaliyo Djannis, a companion he had met on Hutta, made several advances on him in the aftermath of the break up. In his own sorrow he took her up on them. Another foolish mistake.

The last time he saw Shara was when he broke the Star Cabal, she was still recovering from her coma, which was caused by the Star Cabal. That shook him up, seeing her unconscious on the floor, he thought he had lost her then and there. He had let his emotions bubble to the surface and Watcher Three and Operation Division saw but he didn't care.

She asked him what his plans were, he told her that he'd find enemies of the Empire and eliminate them. The Dread Masters were his first target. After that he hadn't heard a word from her.

Te'ndiodo looked at the Black Codex, a sudden urge to look up Shara's background crept in his mind. The Codex knew tons of information both about Republic and Imperial personnel. It was a great opportunity to test it; a little knowledge couldn't hurt, could it? His room was empty, the doors locked, his companions were all doing their own tasks. He was alone, alone with a box full of a galaxy of secrets. It was tempting for several heartbeats he considered activating it. _No, I should only use this to gain information our enemies not for personal gain, _he thought.

Forcing himself away from the Codex, he began to wonder why he was thinking of Shara now of all times. It had been a whole month since the last time they spoke. Anything could happen in a month. The Empire was slowly losing the war, true, but Shara should be safe. Right?

The shifting front of the war was dangerous, Shara could have been transferred to a military division or to a Sith Lord. It was entirely possible for her to still be on the homeworld working for Sith Intelligence or the Mister of Intelligence. He couldn't know for certain unless he went out of his way to find out.

Locking the Codex in its security box, Te'ndiodo made his way out of his room. Opening the door he was surprised to see Doctor Eckard Lokin waiting for him. Lokin looked the Chiss directly into his red glowing eyes. Something was up, Lokin only acted like this when he had intercepted grave news.

"What is it, Lokin?" He asked, his heart began to race, could it have something to do with Shara? His heart sank.

"I got into contact with some old 'friends' of mine. We've got trouble on Dromund Kaas." He said gravely.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that could threaten the war effort." Lokin replied.

Te'ndiodo felt a bit relieved but the news still made him worry. The Republic announced to the whole galaxy that the Emperor was dead, the news came after he had helped two Dark Council members secure an important resource on Makeb. The news hurt the Empire's propaganda campaign, in fact many Imperials began to question if the news was true. The Emperor was absent for much of the renewed war, unlike the previous war.

The Emperor's Wrath claimed that the Emperor was still alive, but Darth Marr and Darth Nox did not share the news with the other councillors and Te'ndiodo was forced not to speak of it to no one.

"A rebellion is brewing. A group is gathering strength on the homeworld to purge the Sith from our society. The military is having a hard time controlling them what with the war waging across the galaxy. I believe were the only group that can stop this before it grows into something more…dangerous." Lokin finished handing Te'ndiodo a datapad. It had the coordinates of a known rebel base as well as a few of their leaders. It was a start, with the Black Codex they could dig up more information on them.

.:.

**DROMUND KAAS**

**KAAS CITY CARGO PORT**

The cargo port was a bustle of activity. Men and women working together to off load the cargo from the ship. These rebels were smart, but Te'ndiodo faced up against smarter ones before. They left a sizable credit trail, rather a large one. Fools. The trail was easily followed. These rebels were either incompetent or very cunning. It could easily be a trap but the initial scouting showed the embarrassing lack of coordination.

_So these people are a threat to the Empire? _Te'ndiodo thought.

It would be simple just to wipe everyone out, save for one who looked like he…or she was in charge of this sorry bunch of fools.

Kaliyo was in place for the assault and with a simple signal Vector Hyllus and Raina Temple would begin lock the cargo port and begin the assault. Kaliyo yet again had jumped the gun shooting down two men in the back. As expected they panicked and activated the battle droids. Te'ndiodo picked them off quickly with his rife the rebels who were brave enough picked up blasters and fired back and Kaliyo, but she was too good and easily picked them off one by one.

One charged at Te'ndiodo with a vibroblade and swung it madly at him hoping to him the Chiss. Te'ndiodo pulled out his blaster pistol from his side holster and shot the man in the face.

The loading ramp of the ship dropped and a group of three armoured up men began firing towards Kaliyo. These weren't untrained men, they had military experience. Ex Imperial Military or ex-Republic? Really it didn't matter though. More men exited from the ship firing at Kaliyo pinning her down on the catwalk above. She only had a Plasteel container for cover and that wouldn't last much longer.

He put the leader of the group in his cross hairs Te'ndiodo took the shot and ended him in one shot. In response they turned and fired towards Te'ndiodo's position. They didn't know his exact location which worked to his advantage. With his stealth field generator Te'ndiodo avoided the attention of the armed me and easily maneuverer into a position to flank the enemy. A well placed frag grenade would end this.

KA-BOOM!

The blast was strong enough to kill them all there charred remains scattered across the floor, one was underneath cargo containers. The blaster fire died down and it was over. Te'ndiodo looked around, there was no one left bar Te'ndiodo and Kaliyo.

After securing the area Vector and Raina arrived with a helmeted woman, she stood defiant but there was something familiar about her stance. Te'ndiodo mind couldn't place it and it was nagging at him.

"This one tried to escape. But her aura is familiar to us. I think that she maybe an undercover Imperial operative." Vector said, Te'ndiodo couldn't tell if the Joiner was looking at him or the woman with his pure black eyes.

"Identify yourself now."

The woman pressed down on a button on the back of helmet, a release button no doubt. A helmet like this was designed to keep the head protected under extreme conditions and to promote breathing in no atmosphere environments. It was standard equipment, available galaxy wide by many manufactures. A long hissing sound came from it as the seal broke. The woman slowly lifted it off her head reveal…

Watcher Two.

"You… what are you doing with these terrorists?" Te'ndiodo asked confused, he drew a quick breath.

"Sorry Cipher, this was a trap. Sith Intelligence wants the Black Codex and you… dead."

"EVERYONE MOV-" It was too late, the gas, he didn't notice it. He resisted as best he could.

Stumbling blindly he refused to give up, they wouldn't get him or the Black Codex. He thumbed his comm unit hard. Not waiting for a response from the thing called SCORPIO he yelled. "SCORPIO, BEGIN PROTOCOL SHADOW FALL!"

The intelligence unit SCORPIO, a gift from the founders of the Star Cabal. They built this artificial intelligence to mine and store their data for them, now it worked for Te'ndiodo. After months of talking to it, it finally trusted him and he programmed several programs into her. One was Protocol: Shadow Fall.

"Acknowledged. I have detected you fell into a trap. Do you need assistance?" Its robotic voice asked.

"N-no. J-just get the Codex away from Imperial space. Now."

Everything was becoming dark, sounds became distorted. He knew he was about to go unconscious. He looked up, and saw Shara Jenn standing above him. Next to her was figure clad in black robes, a red stream of light emanating from his right hand.

_Curse you. Sith._


	2. Imprisonment

_A/N: Here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you like this or you have found errors please leave a review._

* * *

2

Te'ndiodo awoke in the dark with no idea where he was.

At first there was pain, the throbbing threatened to split his head open. Then there was shock upon realizing that he had been betrayed by a supposedly loyal servant of the Empire. His had were bound behind his back with mag cuffs. Imperial issue from the feel of them. So the memory of being captured by the Sith was true.

He clearly remembered Shara's face. She was sad. Which didn't make the current situation any better in his mind. Te'ndiodo was told that the eugenics program that made her had put loyalty controls within her. Te'ndiodo was still loyal to the Empire though not in the usual way. He was now a shadow operative, he did not answer to the new Sith Intelligence. Maybe that was how she so easily betrayed him. But she was loyal to the Minister of Intelligence, who, allowed his removal from the Empire. So, in fact she shouldn't have been able to betray him.

But other questions began to spring into his mind. If she was able to betray him, then what of Keeper? Did the Sith execute him as he had predicted? Or was he living out his retirement on a world far from the war? Well he wasn't going to find out from here. He needed to find out where he was before he could act. He sat in silence allowing his hearing to listen for any sound, no matter how small. He allowed himself to feel anything out of the ordinary, a slight shift in gravity, the subtle vertigo when a ship exited hyperspace and the inertial dampeners changed.

There it was then slight creaking of a bulkhead, he was on a ship, possibly a small transport a Gage-class transport maybe it was hard to tell. The transport was not in hyperspace, which was good he could easily hack the ships computer and reprogram the defensive turrets and droids to systematically take control of the ship. Maybe he would let a few live and they could owe him a favour or two. A sound idea but it was still just that, an idea. He hadn't even gotten out of the cell he was in. At least, he thought it was a cell.

He had no idea how long he had laid there unconscious. The gas that knocked him out was strange, Imperial Intelligence and the Chiss Ascendancy had condition him to various forms of knock-out gas. Yet the gas that knocked him unconscious had no smell until it had spread throughout his repertory system.

Apart from the gas used, another matter was bothering Te'ndiodo. Shara said that Sith Intelligence wanted him dead. Yet he was clearly alive, SCORPIO must have successfully escape Imperial forces then. Good. The last thing that Te'ndiodo wanted was for the Black Codex to end up in Sith hands. If it fell into a Sith Lords hands he or she would use it to destroy their enemies, weakening the Empire in the process. Te'ndiodo could not allow that to happen.

The Empire was already too weak. Securing Makeb took a large chunk out of the Imperial Fleet to protect it. Slowly but surely the power plays by the Sith would bleed the Empire dry. Darth Marr and Darth Nox knew this and began to act. Hopefully, the two of them would prevail, Te'ndiodo had hoped to support their cause.

But now he was a captive of Sith Intelligence, taken away from the galaxy before he had gotten to begin his plans. In Te'ndiodo's mind with him gone the Republic would capitalize on his disappearance and win major victories. He wasn't that important, and the Republic doesn't even know that he still lives.

He had faked his death on Corellia to throw off the Star Cabals minions, in the process he made sure that the SIS saw his "death". They would have reported it to their director of operations. He lamented on all that had done in the past year, the lives he had taken, the deals he had forged, all the people he had betrayed in order to save the empire. Now in the eyes of the Sith he had become the very thing that he had set out to eradicate. Only he and Imperial Intelligence knew otherwise.

The door slid open, a man entered. The lights came on, there glare beating down on Te'ndiodo's eyes making them water to protect them. Allowing his eyes time to recover he focused in on the man standing in front of him. The left side of his face was an amalgamation of melted flesh, part of his eye was exposed no bottom eye lid to close.

The man looked at him with disgust and contempt. It made him feel being in his presence was poison to him. The man wore the Imperial Military grey uniform the red and blue insignia bade marked him at the rank of Colonel.

"Filthy blue freak." He spat. "The empire is retreating from the war and we wasted our time on _you."_ He put much hatred into the last word.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sir."

"Do _not _call me sir! You are no longer in Imperial Intelligence or the military, you are a rouge element that happens to have something the empire desperately needs. The…"

"The Black Codex." Te'ndiodo finished.

The man right eye twitched, from the pain of his scars or his anger at him. The man circled Te'ndiodo sizing him up, studying him.

"I'm Colonel Thresh. I led the new Sith Intelligence. The former Keeper of Intelligence kept a details dossier on you. I even have full access to your file. Un-redacted. I have to say… I'm not impressed. An Imperial could have done what you did, better even. Why we even bothered with that program I have no idea."

"The empire bothered with it because you needed allies, and to forge alliances you need trust."

Thresh let out an annoyed sigh. "The empire doesn't need trust. It needs to show filthy aliens like yourself that we are stronger than they are. We should jump through hoops to get what we want. We take it." He said clenching his fist in a dramatic way.

The door slid open again this time Shara entered, wearing her normal military uniform. She was given a military rank after Intelligence was dissolved, she was now Major Jenn. Beside her was a floating black medical droid. Repurposed into a torture droid? Possible.

"You asked form the TX-32 Colonel?" She said even and cool not like before.

"Right on time Major." Thresh smiled. "Unlike you. Your friends in Intelligence are Imperials. Imperials know where their loyalties lie. You polluted their minds with your alien nonsense, your ideals and your code of honour. But they were still loyal to the empire. It just took some _persuasion _to make them remember."

Te'ndiodo did not like the sounds of that. Knowing that by the start of the war most of Intelligence was staff by genetically altered Watchers and Minders that were bred for loyalty, but they were not in on the Ministers plan. Only Shara and a handful of others helped him, she was still recovering from her mind being fried by the Star Cabal.

Her loyalty program was weakened to the point that it was effective any more, she was free to form her own loyalties. So why did she chose the Sith? She could have contacted him and joined with him.

The droid hovered towards him a syringe filled with a blue bubbling liquid appeared out of one of its many compartments. It drew closer to him, he tried to pull away but it did not help. He was stuck in the neck by the syringe, he could feel the liquid enter his system. It was burning his veins as it circulated. Shara just stood there watching him keel over in pain, her eyes were uncaring to his plight. Te'ndiodo didn't know what was worse, the pain of the indifference of Shara.

"The new truth serum. IX-3X. It was in development since you took down the Eagles terror network. It was only just perfected recently." Thresh said, stepping next to Shara. "It will take two hours to fully affect you, given your…resistances."

They left him alone in the dark, suffering while the serum coursed through his veins.

— — —

Kaliyo Djannis hovered above the ground, her hand shackled together by anti-gravity cuffs. She had been this sort of situation before, but it involved personal pleasure with a lover in Hutt space while on the run from a crime group. She found this situation to be annoying but at the same time she was getting warm feelings from the anticipation. They had stripped her of her blasters and armour and put her a small vest that exposed her midriff and briefs.

Judging from the layout of the room and the devices stored on the wall, this was a torture room of sorts. Where the little Imperial soldiers would attempt to extract information from their unwilling subjects.

The things that she could teach them about torture they would probably scream at. The Sith on the other hand made torture looked tame. They wielded the Force, and so they could do things that Kaliyo could never even imagine and they were good at it.

Her spin shivered at the thought of being interrogated by a Sith.

The door slid open and a meek looking Imperial officer entered clutching a datapad to her chest. She was not bad to look at, she had dark skin and black hair. Her hair cut short, standard military haircut. Kaliyo could tell this woman was green, right out of boot camp. She had the eyes of a rookie.

"Erm, I'm… here to inform you… that I…well." She stumbled about, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Oh, quit while you're ahead." Kaliyo said her tone was made it indistinguishable if she was being calm of sarcastic.

The woman dropped her datapad and struggled to pick it up. Kaliyo laughed at the girls sad attempts to recover her datapad.

"You're cute. Clumsy and easily scared. I had worse." Kaliyo flirted, the woman didn't respond she possibly didn't even hear her. "I once had a friend like you—"

"Enough, Rattataki." A new voice called out interrupting her.

"Minder Five." The old man said entering the room. He was bald with a grey mustache, his eyes were green and they bore into the young Minder.

"Y-yes, Cipher X." She stuttered.

_A Cipher agent? In Sith Intelligence?_

The elder Cipher agent sighed in exasperation. "I do not for the life of me know what you could possibly accomplish. You need to be more aggressive with your subject." His voice was stern but fair, he didn't sound angry.

"So you're the boss?" Kaliyo barked in the Cipher agent's direction.

The man narrowed his eyes, Kaliyo felt nervous around the man she couldn't explain it. She was good at suppressing her nerves when faced with these kinds of situations. Something about him was off. He wasn't an average Cipher agent, he had seen things, things that would have scared a man. She could tell she had seen the look in a few other sentiences.

"No." He coldly said.

"Nice. Mind letting me go?"

"No."

"Come on. I can show you a good time." Kaliyo winked.

"I am happily married."

Her usual charm wasn't going to get her anywhere with this guy which annoyed her greatly. The man continued to stare at her, looking with those cold eyes. If she didn't know better she would say the man was eyeing her up and getting perverted thoughts on what he was going to do to her. But this man wasn't. He was thinking on what method of torture would work on her.

"Minder, bring the serum that her alien friend helped secure on Belsavis. You know the one." He said at last.

The mind made a quick stride to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe with a red liquid in it. Kaliyo was not with Te'ndiodo when he went undercover on Belsavis. He took Raina Temple to give her field experience. She had the opportunity to read his report on the situation on the planet but she could not be bothered to. If only she had. She would have been prepared.

The young Minder handed the Cipher the serum. "Ah, excellent. The Republic saved us a lot of time in research. This serum is designed to affect the Rattataki species, it will make you feel such fear that you will break and tell us your deepest, darkest secrets. You will also tell us things about yourself that you have buried deep in your mind." He sounded so menacing.

A bead of sweat dripped down Kaliyo's forehead. She couldn't move she was helpless. She hated being helpless and at the mercy of a man she didn't know. He trusted the syringe towards her the needle pieced her skin, she let out a painful scream. The serum entered her veins. At first she didn't feel anything, she was still her. Maybe the serum was not perfected.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, she took in deep breaths. She began to sweat and then she let out a scream of terror and closed her eyes. But she tried to calm herself but it didn't work all her doubts, fears and dark memories kept coming at her even the ones she had long forgotten.

"The subject is in a complete state of fear. Make notes on this Minder." The Cipher said. "I believe she will break in record time. Someone with her lifestyle has seen and done many things that a person would rather keep buried."

Kaliyo stopped screaming and gasped for air before crying.

"Now, tell us everything you know about Chiss Cipher agent Te'ndiodo. I want every last detail. And I want what you know about the Black Codex."

Kaliyo sniffed. "He…he chose her…over me."

"What?"

"I gave him everything…He showed me so much fun…I wanted to repay him. I-I love him. And he chose that genetically engineered womp rat over me!" She said through streams of tears.

"I think we pushed her too hard. When she recovers give her a lower dose." The man said.

"Erm. Okay. But what is she talking about." The Minder said, looking at the sobbing form of Kaliyo.

"Her love for are captive agent. Te'ndiodo."


End file.
